No light
by Shades of amber
Summary: She looked over to Klaus when she exited the house. "Now we can leave," she deadpanned.


_**No light, no light In your bright blue eyes**_

_**I never knew daylight could be so violent **_

_**A revelation in the light of day **_

_**You can't choose what stays and what fades away **_

_**And I'd do anything to make you stay**_

_**No light, no light **_

_**Tell me what you want me to say**_

_(No light, no light by Florence + The Machine)_

_...  
><em>

Her eyes closed involuntarily. She shivered and gulped. She was back in the infamous clearing. Why? _She didn't know_. Something in her dream bought her here.

She darted around and saw the familiar lithe figure. "Nostalgic are we?" he queried teasingly. Elena kept a façade up. "Well I unwillingly visited Wickery bridge where I almost died before. Decided why not come visit the place where I actually did die but magically came back," Elena explained nonchalantly.

"So I was right," Klaus observed. Elena huffed out in frustration. "Stefan gave you quite a scare," Klaus suddenly stated, coming closer to her. She gasped from the sudden close proximity between them. She cautiously backed away a couple steps.

"I'd rather not talk about him," Elena whispered hoarsely. "Well I have to say-" Elena whipped her head up and glared at him. "Shut up!" she screamed, shoving forcefully at him. Not caring that she didn't even nudge him back an inch.

He looked down at her. "Shut up! You've made my life a living hell you fucking bastard," she screamed at him, punching him with her balled fists. "You made me lose everything! My family, my life, the love of my life. My fucking mind!" she kept on. Suddenly her hand snapped forward and she slapped him.

He was surprised by the great impact it had. She had quite some strength in that small body of hers.

"Fuck off," Elena spat. She quickly was ready to run off. But Klaus grabbed her by her bicep and twirl her around. So her back was against his chest. She gasped in surprise. She tried her best to struggle, but her protests were meek and covered.

"Let me go," she grounded out. But he wouldn't listen to her.

"I think you need a break from the havoc of Mystic Falls love," he breathed out in her ear. She unconsciously shivered. "Whatever you're about to say. No. You're my main problem and going somewhere with you won't help me," Elena replied snippily. Klaus turned her around to face him fully.

"If you let me show you. I bet you and I could have plenty of fun with one another. Without anyone in the way," he arched a brow.

Elena gulped and felt no smart comeback lingering on her tongue like before. She didn't know what to say now.

"No," she whispered unevenly. But Klaus easily saw through her and just smirked. He cocked his head to the side and arched a brow. He looked over her nice and hard. Being under his watchful gaze shivered her to the bone.

"I can't," she whimpered, trying to meekly pull away from his grip. She was trying, but in a sense she really wasn't. Something foreign and new hidden deep inside of her craved the hybrid. She didn't know why and she knew she must've really lost her mind then.

"Who says?" he demanded huskily. "I say," she replied hotly. "Well how could I listen to your judgment sweetheart. I mean you said it yourself, _I _made you lose your mind," he smirked. Elena groaned. He almost made sense with that.

"I can't leave everyone behind! What would that say about me I mean!" she cried. Klaus scoffed. "They'd say your smart to leave and keep yourself. Though I do believe they would try to work harder and kill me then, if they found out where you would be with me," he smirked. Elena felt sick to her stomach; she was actually considering this.

She shuddered and tried to clear her mind from the involuntary haze he was setting her mind in.

"Just a trial week?" he offered. Elena gulped. "You wanted you coffins I thought?" she asked lowly. "They can wait. I mean my doppelganger is my number one priority. Can't have a insane one that wouldn't be able to provide her blood for me when I please," Klaus whispered.

"That's for your stupid hybrids. You have a small army already, but you sent them away right?" she said knowingly, remembering the reason she was going to get driven off of the bridge. She flinched from the memory of earlier in the night.

"Where would you take me?" she asked lowly. "Anywhere you'd like," he smirked. "I have to go," she whispered avoiding the main question at bay. She wriggled next to him and struggled. "Please let me go," she whimpered.

His arms dropped to his sides and she was finally released from his grasp. She let out a deep breath. "Goodbye Klaus," she turned around to quickly run off.

She stomped through the woods on her own. She knew it wasn't probably the safest bet for her. But she really couldn't care about it. She'd seen practically everything supernatural in only the short time of one year.

She finally ventured her way home. She tried her best to sleep. But she fell restlessly in and out of unconsciousness. Which didn't work for her. She groaned and gave up trying for sleep by 3:30 am.

She got up and listlessly went down to the kitchen.

She started the coffee. As she sat on the island, she felt so empty and haunted. This house was filled with so many memories. Now it was just Elena here, Alaric came here occasionally to check on her. Now with Jeremy being gone, she was alone in the house. It scared her.

She gulped down the scalding black coffee. Feeling it singe her tongue. It comforted her. She could've very well went to see Damon. But she didn't feel like seeing him at the moment. After their little stunt on the porch the other night.

She had tried her best to avoid him. But it was hard to with his stupid persistence and pecking at her. Always being there and stuff. It annoyed her, but she knew that Damon meant well….most of the time.

She let out a slow stuttering breath to herself. She felt to jittery and like her veins were set on fire. It was irritating and exhilarating all at once. Which successfully confused her into oblivion.

She had a feeling it was the vampire blood getting to her head from last night.

She had unwanted thoughts running through her head. Like, _what it would feel like to be a vampire. _

She groaned. _No that's bad! _She couldn't be thinking that, it would lead to something horrible then it would leave her to damnation. Then it would leave her to drown in regret, sorrow, and blood.

She wouldn't let that happen to her…..not yet at least.

God, something was wrong with her. Melancholy was weighing down on her mind at the moment. It was suddenly centered around Klaus in a blink. First thinking about killing herself, then thinking about Klaus. Both were basically the same thing.

She knew if she was ever stupid to give into Klaus. _Which was very likely, since she didn't have a clear conscious with the events lately. _

A gulp resonated in the silent kitchen as she sat there. She couldn't help but want to be a vampire. But that would be to hypocritical of her…..

But she desperately wanted to feel exhilaration. She knew what would happen to her if she turned. _Blood thirsty monster with no emotions. _But everything was too much and she was soon becoming numb to the world.

So it wouldn't matter anyway.

Elena snapped out of her cluttered thoughts. Something was going on with her. When you're ex tried to drive you off the bridge you had almost died at and he had coincidentally saved her. It could do a number on you. Other things along those lines and possibly worse happening to you on a daily basis. Yeah you couldn't blame her for thinking this after such a long year and half of bullshit.

She grabbed her phone. She dialed Damon's number and he answered after the first ring. "Hello," he said groggily into the phone. "Damon," Elena whispered. Her voice emotionless and not filtering her emotions like they usually would.

She got off the island counter and went to the knife box right next to the sink. "Elena. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing, can't I just call you if I feel like it," Elena scoffed. "I mean- I," she cut him off.

"But you're right. Something is wrong." Her fingers ran across the assortment of knives. "What is it?" he demanded. "I'm pretty sure you know about Stefan giving me his blood tonight don't you?" Elena asked knowingly. "Yeah-" Damon trailed off confused.

"He didn't get the job done with killing me," Elena whispered hoarsely. Damon was at a loss for words, he just stayed silent and waited for Elena to continue.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I'm tired of everything," Elena whispered brokenly into the phone. Damon froze, he wrapped his head around Elena's words.

"Elena no!" he cried loudly into the phone, suddenly awake as ever before. But it was too late, the phone had dropped and the knife was already plunged in.

She staggered to the ground. Gasping in pain. But she kept in mind it would soon all be over.

The knife clattered to the floor. Gray spots surrounded her vision as she blinked vigorously. There was the loud echo of the slamming front door. She felt everything was falling into the black. She heard distant incoherent bubble of noises. As if someone was trying to talk underwater or something.

Her mind was suddenly at rest and everything went black. And she died herself, only to be reborn into damnation soon enough.

Damon had gotten there too late. She was passed out, bleeding on the floor. The knife laid right next to her open palm, the phone sitting there on the floor.

…

She blinked internally and felt something that was frozen her whole life melt in an instant when she gained back consciousness.

She felt internally on fire and burning with desire for something that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Her mind was hazy and unclear. She opened her eyes slowly and adjusted them to the dim lights. Everything was blurry, but her vision quickly adjusted to crystal sharp.

She had remembered being in the kitchen of her lonesome house before. But now she felt old worn leather beneath her.

She looked around and knew it was the Salvatore house. She saw a dark figure in front of her in a blink. She easily recognized it to be Damon. There was a glare across his face. "Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded in a hiss. Elena's chin jutted out defiantly as she glared back icily. "I had my reasons. Like you did when you turned to. You did it for love, I did it for safety," Elena answered coolly shrugging her shoulders.

She got up and walked out of the room, with Damon following behind her. "Not good enough," he growled suddenly slamming her against the wall. She looked at him, eyes shining hard as she gnashed her teeth at him.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded suddenly, Damon instantly noticed the far away look in her eyes when she asked the question. "The witch house," Damon said lowly, pulling back from her. She nodded glumly. She turned to quickly go out of the door. The sun was shining bright. Elena groaned and yanked her hood up to cover her face slightly from the sun. Feeling as if she had a hangover.

She somehow knew the direction to the witch house and walked there quickly. As she got in, she looked around. _Probably downstairs in the basement, _Elena thought angrily to herself. She practically glided down the steps silently.

She stood in the middle of the basement. In the dark corner she saw a silhouette. "Seriously?" Elena demanded. That caused Stefan to come out in the open.

She glared at him cocking her head to the side. Stefan arched a brow questioningly and looked over her. "Elena," he remarked stiffly in greeting. Her lips upturned into a bitter smirk. He froze when he picked up the sound of a very low faint heartbeat radiating off of Elena. "You-," he was unable to finish.

He was slammed against the wall and she stabbed him in the stomach with a self-made wooden stake.

He gasped and stared at her. "You thought you lost me then huh? Well you have no idea how much I fucking hate you now," she spat out lowly in his ear.

She pulled back and watched him writhe with the stake in his stomach. He quickly yanked it out and stared at her. "Give me your phone," she practically ordered. "Why?" he snapped. "So I could call Klaus to have a conversation with him," Elena admitted nonchalantly.

She rested her back against the wall and gave him an expectant look. "Come on hand it over," she stretched her hand out to him. He glared and just stood there frozen in defiance. Elena cocked her head and arched a brow to him.

"Fine," she pursed her lips to hide the smirk. Stefan noticed her whole persona was now changed and he definitely regretted giving her his blood now.

She suddenly climbed on top of him. Pinning him against the creaky floor boards. She felt around in the pockets of her jacket.

She hit the jackpot in the left pocket.

She rolled off of him and went back to her sitting position against the wall. She scrolled through Stefan's contacts, idly checking the different names. Plain curiosity. She eventually landed on Klaus.

She hit dial and heard the ringing.

"Stefan, what do you want now?" he asked irritably. "Guess again Klaus," Elena said lowly in the receiver. _She got me good there, _Klaus thought to himself on the other line.

"Elena my dear. Finally have your answer to my offer?" Klaus teased. "I don't know, would you like to take in a newborn?" Elena questioned. Klaus tensed. "What?" he demanded lowly. "Last night. I had the blood still in my system. I thought about it, and keep in mind I said last night that your presence in town caused me to lose my mind. But I ended up gutting myself with a knife last night and here I am with Stefan and what-not," Elena explained smoothly.

Klaus and Stefan were both trying to wrap their head around Elena's words. She had lost her sensibility over the months. Stefan realized that, everyone did.

"Meet me in the clearing," Elena deadpans suddenly. She hangs up and sets the phone down. "Elena! Wait," Stefan cries suddenly in front of her. She looks up at blankly.

"Plea-" there was sharp snap to cut him off. Her hand whipped across his face in a shut-up motion. Which worked and she walked off into the woods.

She thought of nothing in particular to herself during her walk. Accept for the god awful sun. Which was really giving her a mind-boggling headache.

She groaned as she reached the clearing. The moment she set foot on the sacred land.

The moment he was in front of her with wide eyes in amazement.

"You turned. But you haven't completed your transformation sweetheart," he stated after looking over her intensely. "I didn't have time," Elena rasped out lowly, her throat dry. She was thirsty for something to quench it. But she couldn't find anything that would be in her reach at the moment. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

She unconsciously shivered and turned her head to face his palm. She nipped at the sensitive skin. He instantly recognized the look in her eye. "Come with me and I'll give you what you need," he whispered huskily. She looked up at him and felt her hunger get the best of her. She nodded excitedly and let him lead her to some place she didn't even think about in the moment.

Suddenly they were at a house that seemed to look like it was in construction. He looked around and whistled. In the blink of an eye a girl appeared in front of them. "Fetch a human for my girl here," he commanded. The girl was silent and just nodded, quickly disappearing to fulfill her mission given by Klaus.

Elena looked around boredly. "So after I feed and stuff. Can we talk about this arrangement that's suppose to happen?" Elena asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Not much to talk about. When you feed we leave and live," Klaus shrugged. Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok," Elena replied a little uneasily. "First you need a ring or something? Correct?" Klaus asked, coming closer to her.

Elena nodded silently. His hand came up to her shoulder. She shivered from his large warm hand engulfing her shoulder. She felt herself hypnotized and unconsciously leaning into his touch.

He smirked victoriously to himself. Suddenly in a blink the girl was back. With a clearly compelled human boy. His neck bleeding from a visible bite the girl must've done herself. Elena's eyes focused in on the blood. She pulled away from Klaus and lured closer to the frozen human boy. His heartbeat echoed through the room and roared in her head. Pulling her under. She struck forward and bit savagely into the boy's neck.

The blood fell on her tongue and she felt her senses go wild. She moaned and felt herself taking long deep gulps of his blood and soon enough he was head in her arms. She shoved the corpse away.

Her eyes were dark and dilated. She felt high on the blood.

She turned back slowly to face Klaus. He had a sensual look across his rugged features as he kept his eyes on her. His nostrils flared. He felt the beast inside clawing at the cage.

He inwardly struggled and tried to keep it in control for now.

She came closer to him. "Now how are you going to get me a ring?" she asked casually like there wasn't a dead person laying on the ground right near them.

"We'll leave at nightfall then find a witch." Klaus shrugged nonchalantly.

"But that's going to be for a long time," Elena whined uncomfortably. Klaus gave her a silencing look. She was ready to talk, but she stayed mute.

"Want to do some activities to keep us busy?" Elena gave him a disgusted look. "No."

"In due time," he drawled. She arched a brow to him and just stayed silent while keeping her eyes on him. "Sure," Elena spat, rolling her eyes. They stood there facing one another for quite a while. Elena cocked her head to the side as she kept her dark cool eyes on him.

"I think that everyone is going to freak out once they know about my damnation," Elena informed bitterly. "Probably with the big mouth that the older Salvatore has," Klaus shrugged.

Elena couldn't help but nod in agreement. Klaus came in front of her. They were close in proximity. Elena's breath released past her lips in a _swoosh. _Elena gulped and shivered unconsciously. "Sure you want to make this easier for both of us and give in?" he teased. Elena felt Klaus set a hazy veil over her shattered sensibility. She blinked and tried to will it away the best she could.

But nothing seemed to work for her. She felt herself leaning forward closer to him. Her nostrils inhaled his hypnotizing scent. She felt herself falling under his spell. But she knew she couldn't give in…..not yet at least.

She was now panting out trying to come to her senses. Her eyes opened and she pulled away from him. She noticed the darkened, dilated look in his eyes before she turned away from him.

His hand brushed across her back. His touch sizzled through her clothes and caused goosebumps to rise on the surface of her skin. "Isn't there a witch around here now? I mean I really do not wanna stay here all day," Elena pouted, her back still facing Klaus.

"I could make a few calls," Klaus decided. Elena looked over to him with a slightly gracious look in her eyes, he easily detected it and just ignored it. He got out his phone and dialed _Alexa's _number. She had worked for him on and off as his witch. She didn't want nothing to do with him really, but she owed him her life. So she was one loyal witch to him.

He quickly talked with the Serbian witch and easily convinced her to drive to Mystic Falls, since she was just in Grove Hill.

He had given her a good reason to come. Klaus turned to Elena and there was a silent nod. "Thank you," she breathed out. Klaus was in front of her, bowing his head closer to her level. His breath fanned across her face and Elena only gulped and flinched.

"Oh you'll be thanking me later," he whispered promisingly. Elena glared at him in annoyance. She whipped around and was ready to walk out. But a ray of sunlight hit her and a high-pitched screech resonated from her throat. She quickly darted into the dark corner.

A amused chuckle came after a moment of silence. Elena whipped her head up to glare at Klaus. "It's not funny," she grounded out through her gritted teeth. He just kept laughing like the maniac that he was. "It actually is," he replied lowly, after composing himself.

The third degree burns across Elena's skin healed quickly. Klaus just stood there and watched her intensely. "I had to go through the same thing as you know. But it was so, so long ago. It's now a vague memory." Elena stared at him in annoyance.

She really did not feel up for story time. She felt a nagging hunger pounding through her head. "Thank god mother was a witch or we would've been really suspicious looking," Klaus smirked internally. Elena groaned, her head unconsciously lolling back.

"Listen. I've heard this story before, and I'm really not in the mood for story time. I'm fucking hungry and irritated. When I was human that was not a good combination and with now it definitely is not," Elena explained, speaking a little faster than normal.

Klaus only smirked. "Would you like another human?" he arched a brow. Elena looked up at him helplessly. She nodded looking like a little child. "Alexa will be here soon. So I should be able to fetch a donor while she's creating your ring," Klaus sounded like he was talking more to himself than to Elena.

Just as he said that a red-headed girl came into the house. She had clear mismatched eyes and a calm aura around her. One eye was violet and the other being a deathly pale green. Elena felt herself being entranced by the power radiating off this witch.

"The doppelganger oi," she said in a thick Scottish accent as she spared a greeting look to Klaus. "Yes. Klaus reached in his pocket and suddenly handed it to the red-head. "You know what to do," he ordered lowly. She kept her pale eyes on him. She nodded gravely and turned to Elena.

Suddenly in a blink, Klaus was gone. Elena was left alone with the witch. "I'm not leaving this spot till I have the ring," Elena stated before the witch could utter a single sound.

The witch cackled with laughter and Elena just stared at her uneasily. The witch sat across from Elena and set the ring in the middle of them both.

Elena desperately wanted the ring so she could flee. She felt to claustrophobic here. The witch closed her eyes and started to murmur incoherent words in another language, perhaps.

_Most likely Latin, _the voice in the back of Elena's head piqued in. She saw the ring levitate in the air about 6 inches above the rickety floor. Soon enough it clinked to the ground and Elena just stared blankly at it.

"Well?" Elena arched a brow irritably. "It's done," she nodded with a small smile. Elena grabbed at the ring and quickly slipped it on. She stood up and froze, just a millimeter away from the protruding sunlight. "If you're fucking with me, I will tear your throat out," she felt herself say, though she didn't mean it.

Elena stepped out and felt the sunlight warm her skin. She looked down at the small ring in amazement. "Thank you," she breathed out graciously, her eyes still lingering on the dark blue stone.

Suddenly there was a familiar scent of fresh blood that enveloped Elena's senses. She shivered and had a good feeling that Klaus was back with her snack.

She turned in the direction she heard the delicious sound of the beating heart. She stared at Klaus intensely. But soon turned to the girl who had a look of fear across her face. Elena stared at her blankly.

That only seemed to bring out more fear in her. Tears streamed down the poor girl's face. Elena felt hunger strike her veins like wildfire. Everything was a blur and she swished forward. Biting the girl's neck savagely.

Klaus eyed the scene, but left Elena alone and turned to Alexa. "It worked, I also have to talk to you about some other things as well in private," she whispered lowly and coolly. He nodded solemnly and turned back to Elena.

She was going wild into the bite. Her senses were clouded and soon enough the girl was dead. She dropped the body and licked her lips. It was bad that she killed two people in the small time of an hour. But it felt so good and she couldn't help it.

The back of her hand came up to wipe at her chin. Which only caused the blood there to smear more messily across her face. It made her seem more wild and animalistic. So different from her normal casual, perfect persona she had.

Klaus knew that would all change now with her immortality.

"Can we visit someone before we leave?" Elena asked in a child-like tone. He felt the instant need to oblige to her. He only nodded and grinned maniacally toward her.

Elena's lips upturned in a grin herself and just stood beside Klaus, following him. "I'm gonna take a guess here. You want to see your little Stefan again don't you?" Klaus asked as they casually walked together in the woods.

Elena looked over to him. "Yes. I have to tell him some other things," Elena whispered. They continued to walk and soon enough they were standing in front of the witch house.

Elena went to the door and took a stuttering breath. She never gave a thought to it before. But this house with a thousand dead witch souls looming around the house, is quite frightening.

Elena swallowed her stupid fears and opened the rickety door to the house. She felt a shallow burn embed in her skin as she entered. She screeched and quickly threw herself down into the dark basement. There was an empty chuckle in the room suddenly. It was _Stefan_.

She growled and glared at him in the darkness. "If these witches don't quit it. I'll have Klaus, destroy all possibilities for the Bennett line to continue," Elena said a little more louder than normal. She walked out into the light and everything was fine.

"You would let him kill Bonnie?" Stefan arched a brow. She turned to look at him. "No. I wanted them to stop, and it worked," she shrugged. "Wow. Already 2 hours and he's turned you into a monster," Stefan remarked dryly. She came closer to him. "Oh shut up. He didn't do anything, you turned me into this monster, the moment you fed me your blood," she slapped him hard in the side of the head.

He huffed out in disbelief and just bit his lip to hold back his yell of discontent to her. "So why are you here? Wanna torture me some more?" he demanded roughly.

"I just wanted you to know. I'm leaving. I'm sure you're going to tell Damon, then that's going to travel through the grapevine. But just make sure to remember not to look for me," Elena said warningly.

Stefan stared at her. _This was not Elena_. Not _his_ Elena. He could tell by the look in her eye now. "Where are you going. Mind me asking?" Stefan asked sarcasm dripping from his cold tone. "Somewhere with Klaus. Wherever he'll take me," Elena shrugged.

"You really have lost your mind?" He could tell she had lost her well-known sensibility throughout life was long gone. "Living a life like this-" she motioned around them. "Could really wear down a normal person's sanity," she shrugged.

"I never wanted this to happen to you," he whispered heavily in the silence. Elena glared. "That ship sank when you forced your blood on me just as some bluff to Klaus," she deadpanned, frozen solid in her spot.

"Goodbye Stefan. Till I decide to find you again and fuck with your life," Elena said promisingly, an unrecognizable smirk across her face. She stomped out of the house.

She looked over to Klaus when she exited the house. "Now we can leave," she deadpanned. He only smirked and lead her away from the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ehh, wow. I just started this last week. And decided to finish it, since I'm home sick. So anyway hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Now I know it may seem AU but keep in mind that it is and the key-thing is to remember that Elena has lost her mind in this. Because of all the madness and what-not. Anyway hope you enjoy. <strong>_


End file.
